Book 1 A New Turtle in Town
by My Two Cents 966
Summary: This is the story of a female Tmnt found by our favorite turtles, she has little to no memory. But she has already been trained in the art of ninjutsu. Who is this girl and where does she come from? My first fanfic. AU. This story is eventually going to migrate over to other stories and even crossovers if I continue. Note: The first few chapters will be the same as the show.


A New Turtle in Town

Chapter 1 Same Old Story

Sorry this first few chapter is mostly just the original story.

Our story begins in the sewers of New York where four turtles and their master train.

"Remember, to be a true ninja you must become one with the shadows," said the old rat, Splinter, as he sat on the floor. "Darkness gives the ninja power, while light reveals the ninja's presence. Now, can you extinguish this flame without revealing yourselves?" he said holding out a lit candle on his staff.

After a moment a shadowy creature ran toward the candle, only to find itself on its side across the room. "Too noisy Donatello," Splinter said moving the candle from his staff to his hand. The second creature attacked in a similar fashion, but was soon ramming into his brother's stomach. "Too clumsy, Michelangelo." A third creature dived out of the shadows toward the lit candle, missing it by a hair. Noticing Splinter rise to his feet, the third creature once again ran for the light only to be tripped by Splinters cane. This sent him to the same corner as his brothers. "Poor choice, Raphael." But what the rat didn't see was the fourth creature above him. He swiftly came down and sliced the candle in half. Holding out one of his katana he caught the lit candle on the end. Lifting it to his face he blew it out, making the entire room go black.

Seconds later the lights flickered on revealing the four tall turtles. The first to attack, Donatello, wore a purple mask and a carried a bo staff on his back. Michelangelo wore a similar mask in orange, but his weapons were a pair of nunchucks. Next was Raphael he wore a red mask and his weapons of choice were a twin pair of sai. Finally there was Leonardo his mask was blue and his weapon, katana. "Well done Leonardo." Said Splinter.

"Teacher's pet." Raph said.

"Ninja drop out." Leo retorted with a smirk on his face.

"Oooooh." Said the other brothers only making rousing a fight more.

Although Splinter stopped them just in time by putting his staff between them, "My sons *sigh*my sons," Splinter said, putting his hand-like paw on his forehead. "if you are to become true ninja you must work harder." He said as they kneeled before him in a row. "Your path in life will not be an easy one. The outside world will not be a friendly place for you. You four are different in ways the surface dwellers would never understand. To survive you must master these skills I teach you, ninjutsu powers of stealth and secrecy. You must become kage, shadow warriors. And you must never be discovered by the outside world." By now Michelangelo had become distracted by a fly. Quickly he clasped his hands around it in an attempt to kill it, attracting the attention of his master. Suddenly the room began to shake.

"Huh, what is that noise?" asked Splinter as the quake continued.

"Whoa, earthquake" mickey said in a shaky voice.

"In New York? Possible, but not likely." Don stated before the wall caved in at their feet causing them to step back. From the wall metal robots with large metal teeth ran in, screeching loudly.

"What are those things?" Leo asked raising his katnana.

"New York city cockroaches?" Mikey said sarcastically .

"Whatever they are they chose the wrong party to crash." Raph said as he tightened his grip on his sai and charged forward.

As the strange creatures attacked the turtles split up. Each of the turtles using there wepons to quickly dispose of the many metal monsters.

"Hey Leo think fast!" Mikey yelled as he through one of the metal creatures to his brother. Leonardo quickly sliced it in half before he saw Splinter get backed into a corner. "We have to help master Splinter, come on!" Though before they could get there the sealing collapsed, separating the turtles from splinter.

"Oh no!" Leo exclaimed, running into the dust cloud, brothers fallowing close behind.

"Master splinter!" Raph yelled as he ran to Leo, who was trying to pry the rocks away.

"Master splinter! Master Splinter! Noooo!" Leo yelled.

Thank you for reading and please review telling me if I did something wrong or if

you think there is something needing improving.


End file.
